There exists a substantial number of commercially available cellular telephone cases that provide low-power electrophoretic displays (referred to as E-ink or E-paper displays). All of these devices, however, are functionally and operatively deficient in a certain way. For example, a device known as a Popslate snaps onto the back of a cellular telephone, and provides an E-ink display on the bottom side of the assembly. There are also flip-style folding cellular telephone cases that provide E-ink displays on the front face sides of cases. For example, the so-called InkCase available from Oaxis has an E-ink display on the front face side of a folding cellular telephone case. A RF wireless communication link is provided to communicate between the cellular telephone and the device. A flip-style case for the Alcatel OneTouchHero cellular telephone is similar in this way. So-called “snap-fit hard back” shell cases carrying solar cells for charging the cellular telephone's batteries are available on the market where the dock connector of the cellular telephone mates with a plug on the charging snap-fit case. The so-called Solar Case available from Ascent Solar's is an example of such a hard back shell case for an Apple iPhone. There are also other types of flip-style cases. A flip-style case known as the CoverReader, and available from PocketBook, mates with the dock connector of a cellular telephone in similar fashion to the Solar Case when the cellular telephone is snapped in place in the case, but the CoverReader provides an E-ink display on the inside panel of the folding cover of the case. In similar fashion, a flip-style case is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,760,405, where solar cells are provided on the outside front face side of the folding cover of the case. An improved and different cellular telephone case that has additional functionality is desired.